


A Change in Dynamic

by CombineGLaDOS



Series: Overwatch Omegaverse [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Widowmaker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Widowmaker, F/F, Omega Tracer, Omegaverse, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, THIS IS SOME SIN, Top Tracer, Vaginal Sex, randomly sweet ending, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineGLaDOS/pseuds/CombineGLaDOS
Summary: It's been a few months since Widowmaker and Tracer had the encounter on the rooftop, and there has been many more encounters since then.During one of Widowmaker's overnight stops, she decides she wants to try something with Tracer that she hasn't done in years.





	A Change in Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to preface this by saying I may have changed how omegaverse works a bit.  
> Also, in my version, alpha's can get suppressants to stop ruts, like omega's can to stop heats. The alpha suppressants also stop female alpha's from growing a penis during sexy time.  
> Anyway, that's all you need to know.  
> Enjoy.

Widowmaker made her way through London, her destination clear in her mind: a quant, little apartment not too far from King’s Row. It had been a place she’d almost called her home away from home for months, ever since her little tryst with the owner on the rooftop during that one mission.

She moved from rooftop to rooftop, the night sky concealing her from onlookers, before she found herself on the balcony. The curtains were open and a test of the handle showed that the door wasn’t locked, although it seldom ever was.

She slipped into the bedroom and removed her headgear and gauntlet, placing them on the floor besides the entrance to the apartment that she’d found herself frequenting more and more often. She hadn’t brought her rifle with her this evening; it was still happily locked away at the Talon safehouse in Knightsbridge.

She made her way from the bedroom to the living area/kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs hitting her full force, the short, brown haired girl tending to the stove not even acknowledging her presence.

“A little late for breakfast isn’t it, chérie?” Widowmaker said. Lena jolted and nearly dropped her spatula.

“Christ, Widow. You scared the living daylight’s out of me!” The younger woman placed her hand over her chest and exhaled sharply following the words, giving Widowmaker a glare before she turned and continued cooking her ‘dinner’. “Give us a little warning next time, yeah?”

Widowmaker chuckled. “I wouldn’t be a very good sniper if I alerted people to my presence now, would I?”

Lena cocked her head at the question before she responded. “You literally wear a reflective catsuit. Plus, you’re blue. Not exactly the best way to not be noticed.”

The assassin moved behind Lena and wrapped her arms around her middle, watching her cook over her shoulder. “I could have glowing purple and blue limbs and purple lights on the side of my head or I could wear a skull mask, or-”

“Yes. I get it. You could look worse.” Lena considered, Widowmaker feeling her lean back into the embrace. “Now, do you want some brinner or not?”

Chuckling at Lena’s combination of breakfast and dinner into one word, Widowmaker stepped back and went over to the sofa, picking up one of the many magazines strewn over the coffee table before she sat down. “S’il te plait.”

 

The ‘brinner’ was delicious, even if the wine Lena had pulled from the fridge didn’t particularly go with it. Back at Talon, Widowmaker was seldom allowed to eat much more than the tasteless paste that they dared called ‘food’; normally she’d just have her nutrient injection and be done with it. Having an actual meal made for a nice change.

She’d helped Lena with the dishes afterwards, and before long they were both settled on the sofa, the shorter woman curling up into Widowmaker and sighing happily as she played with her hair. Part of her wished that this could be their normal; that she could come home to her every night, but she knew that could never happen. They were on opposing sides, and it wasn’t as if she could just walk away from Talon, even if Overwatch would take her.

Before Widowmaker got too lost within her own thoughts, Lena was shuffling against her, trying to roll over and face her. Widowmaker moved as far back into the sofa as the cushions would allow her so that Lena had a better range of movement and with a few more wiggles, she was facing her fully.

“Hey.”

“Salut.”

Lena’s face lit up with an all too adorable smile, and Widowmaker was powerless to the urge to lean towards her and kiss her, smiling into it as their lips met. She ran her tongue along her lower lip, and Lena opened her mouth just enough to allow Widowmaker to slip inside, petting the muscle with her own tongue while Lena whimpered and ran her hands over her sides.

Widowmaker felt one of those hands travel further down and begin rubbing between her legs. It was very clear what her…lover? Was after, and while she would happily oblige most nights, tonight she wanted to change things a bit. “Lena, could we perhaps…do something different tonight?”

The hand between her legs moved to rest on her hip. “Sure, love. What do you have in mind?”

This was it. No backing out now. “I was wondering if you would like to…top. Be the one giving, so to speak.” Widowmaker knew she was blushing. She knew it was a strange request for an alpha to make, and she’d understand if Lena didn’t want to indulge her. In fact, it didn’t seem like she would, given the dumbfounded expression on her face. “It’s okay if you do not-“

“I’d love to.” Lena interrupted. “I mean…yeah, it’s a little strange, never had an alpha ask for it, but I have some toys we can use. Just what about your…um...” She motioned to the apex of Widowmaker’s thighs, a slight bulge already present.

“Ah, well. It doesn’t get as big, and I don’t form a knot. If you’d be uncomfortable with it, I can get some suppressants and we can do this another night.” Widowmaker explained. Honestly, she didn’t mind which way they did it. She had fond memories of doing it both ways in the past with Gérard before Talon took her. He was the only person she trusted enough to allow it with, but she’d slowly found herself feeling the same way about Lena.

“No, it’s fine. I don’t mind that. But do you still…y’know…” Lena made a weird spurting noise with her mouth. Widowmaker just rolled her eyes at the question before nodding. “Oh…Well, not much good just talking about it. Bedroom?” She stood and extended her hand to Widowmaker, who took it gracefully.

“Merci.”

 

When she’d first brought it up, she hadn’t expected Lena to agree so readily, let alone be eager enough to dive into her closet and begin rummaging around for something to use, leaving Widowmaker to undress herself and idly stroke at herself as she reclined back on the bed. Eventually, the smaller woman made her way over to the bed and placed a collection of toys next to her.

“So, these are the toys that go in the harness. Up to you which one you want, although I personally like the orange one. It feels smashing.” Widowmaker looked at the suggestion and instantly recoiled. It matched Lena’s leggings and goggles, and as much as she cared for the brit, she certainly didn’t want reminding of that horrid outfit whilst they were having sex.

“The pink one. C’est parfait.” Widowmaker pointed at it with her free hand. It was the second shortest one, and wasn’t too big in the girth department either. She knew that she’d taken bigger dildo’s in the past but once again, that was with Gérard and before Talon, and she didn’t exactly want to end up explaining to a doctor at Talon how she’d procured a vaginal tear.

“Right. Excellent. So I’ll go and get strapped up and you can do what you have to. You know where the lube is if you need that. Back in a bit!” Lena leaned in to kiss Widowmaker before she made her way into the bathroom.

Widowmaker rummaged through the nightstand until she found the small bottle she was looking for. It wasn’t as if she couldn’t get wet or anything, just that her slick was significantly less abundant than Lena’s ever was. She popped the cap of the bottle and poured a generous amount of lubricant into her hand before moving down to circle her entrance. She tugged at herself as she slipped one finger inside, sighing at the penetration, moving in and out until she felt ready enough to take a second finger, this one immediately sinking in straight to the knuckle.

It felt good, and she scissored the digits apart to stretch herself out more. She knew she was probably being too cautious, but it was certainly better than finding out she hadn’t prepared herself enough and having to end the session due to pain.

She curled her fingers into the swollen patch on her front wall, the sensation shooting up her length. She struggled to hold back the groan as she wrapped her other hand around her head and squeezed. She hoped Lena would be done quickly, otherwise she’d end up making a mess of herself before they got down to the fun part. _How long does it take to put on a strap-on, anyway?_

Not that long at all, it turned out, as Lena silently crept over to the bed and pulled both of Widowmaker’s hands away from herself, pinning them above head as she crawled between her legs, the pink strap-on bobbing around as Lena got herself into position.

“Normal safewords apply: Red to end, yellow to stop and check in, green to go. Tap the bed with your left hand if you can’t talk.” Widowmaker nodded along. Neither of them had ever ended up in the position where they used any safeword or signal, but it was good to always have them there.

Lena’s face broke into a sadistic smile as she let go of the blue woman’s wrists and moved her hands down to run along her side. “You’re not allowed to touch yourself, okay.” It sounded like a question, although it was anything but. Lena’s voice was low and full of lust; Widowmaker couldn’t help the full body shudder that ran through her, nor could she help the way she throbbed at those words.

There was the sound of the bottle of lube being uncapped again as Lena poured some into her own hand and rubbed it over the toy. Widowmaker could do nothing other than tremble with excitement as the younger woman brought the tip to her entrance and began to prod at it, threatening to sink inside but holding back from doing just that.

“Please…” Widowmaker murmured, trying to wriggle her hips down so that the dildo ‘accidently’ slipped inside of her, but all Lena did was move herself away.

“You’ll need to be more specific than that, love.” The grin on her face was evil. It was such a change from their normal dynamic, but it was at least educational. Widowmaker was certain that the desperation she felt already was nothing compared to what Lena felt if she was in heat. The part of her brain that wasn’t quite an aroused mess made sure to take note of this and use it to her advantage later.

The rest of her brain that was absorbed with need, however, did it’s best to give Lena what she wanted. “I want you inside of me. I want you to fuck me. _Merde,_ Lena _, Please_.”

She’d expected her to refuse her. Make her beg more, but instead she pressed the tip of the dildo to her and began to sink inside. She didn’t bulldoze her way to the hilt, however. Every time an inch sank in, she’d pull back then push forward with slightly more length. Widowmaker was thankful, as the stretch burned slightly more than she’d anticipated. Not enough to outweigh the pleasure and certainly not enough to get Lena to stop, though.

She felt the harness press against her, and whimpered when she saw she’d taken Lena all the way. Her partner seemed to appreciate the sight as well, Lena letting out a sigh of relief before she pulled back and thrust forward again. The pace was slow and gentle at first, and Lena leaned over Widowmaker so that they could crash their lips together.

The slow pace quickly built to short, fast thrusts that forced the air from Widowmaker’s lungs. It felt so good and her cock throbbed every time Lena hilted herself inside of her. The ache along her length got worse when a mischievous hand found its way to a breast and began to roll and tug at the nipple.

The contact was short lived, however, as Lena sat back and grabbed Widowmaker’s hips, stopping her thrusting altogether. She sobbed at the loss of sensation, but before she could turn into a pathetic, aroused, babbling mess, Lena began slamming into her at a terrifying pace. Widowmaker attempted to keep her moans quiet, but very quickly gave up and just hoped the apartment next door hadn’t sold yet.

She could feel wetness smearing across her stomach as her erection finally reached the point of being painfully hard, begging to be touched. “Lena, please let me touch myself!” She moved her hand down to stroke herself, but it was swatted away.

“No.” Lena chuckled darkly, ignoring the whimper that Widowmaker let out. “You’re not allowed to come before me or else.” The threat was enough for Widowmaker to relinquish all effort, especially when she remembered when she’d been the one making that threat only a few nights ago. This was almost certainly payback for making Lena sit with a vibrator inside her for an hour.

Widowmaker needed something, anything, to take the edge off, and started listing off the cleaning instructions for Widow’s Kiss under her breath, hoping the distraction would be enough to stop her from releasing all over herself and getting punished, and it worked.

Until one of Lena’s hands wrapped around her cock and began stroking up and down.

There was no way for Widowmaker to bite back the cry that escaped. It was getting to be far too much, and all she could do was hope and pray to any deity that was listening that Lena reached her limit before she did.

She almost broke down when Lena’s thrusts lost their rhythm and she ended up grinding herself up against Widowmaker. She could finally find release, as long as Lena kept stroking her cock and she was _so close_ , even as Lena slipped out of her.

She could feel her orgasm about to crash into her and moaned loudly, but before she found relief, Lena took her hand away and rolled onto her back next to her.

“Wow, Widow. That was definitely fun.” She said, breathlessly. “Time for sleep now though. Goodnight.” She leaned across and kissed Widowmaker on the cheek before settling onto her back once more.

Widowmaker just stared at her for a long moment. Was she really just going to leave her, hard and unsatisfied?

“No no no no _no.”_ The desperation in Widowmaker’s voice gave way to frustration as she manoeuvred herself over Lena and grabbed at the dildo, holding it up so she could impale herself on it once more. “You do _not_ get to leave me like this.”

She saw the grin on Lena’s face and realised that _this_ was her plan all along. All it did was spur Widowmaker on to lift and drop herself on the strap-on with as much force as possible. She grabbed her length and began tugging along it in earnest, moaning freely as pressure began to pound at the base. She really wasn’t going to last long.

As the pressure built, she began to grind against Lena with every downward thrust, still wanting her to get some pleasure from it even if she had tried to leave her high and dry. It must have been working, if the quiet moans the other woman were letting out were any indication.

She reached her limit when Lena reached around and grabbed her ass. The extra contact pushed her over the edge and she groaned as she released over Lena, the first couple of spurts reaching her face with the rest painting her chest and stomach as she tapered off. In the middle of her orgasm, Lena tensed up, clearly having reached her limit once again as well.

She collapsed on top of her, grimacing as the warm fluid pressed against her. She turned her head to look at Lena just in time to see her stick her tongue out and lick some of the come from her cheek. Her cock pulsed again at the sight, and she shivered at the delighted noise she made.

“Good?” Lena asked, her hand rubbing up and down Widowmaker’s tattooed back.

“Good.” Widowmaker kissed her, not minding the fact she could taste herself on her mouth at all.

“Do you want a bath or something? For, y’know, aftercare?”

“Je voudrais faire une sieste.” Widowmaker answered, closing her eyes and shifting her hips so that the dildo slipped from inside of her. The emptiness left a pleasant ache.

“Love, you know I can’t speak French.”

Widowmaker cracked one eye open and smiled at her lover. “It means I want to take a nap, but a bath later would be appreciated.”

Lena nodded and shifted beneath her, trying to remove the harness. Widowmaker rolled over to give her better access to it and before long the shorter woman had placed herself firmly at the assassin’s side.

She wrapped her arm around her and kissed the top of her forehead as she fell asleep, before saying something in French that she secretly hoped Lena would understand.

“Je t’aime.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That ended far sweeter than I anticipated.  
> On a side note, I'd like to draw your attention to the line where Tracer says "It feels smashing." and then I'd like to draw your attention to this http://the-humble-trashcan.tumblr.com/post/163303884377/i-made-a-very-bad-thing


End file.
